I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fitness equipment, and in particular, to a safe, easy-to-use cardiovascular exercise system.
II. Related Art
For many people, the great appeal of exercise equipment is the opportunity such equipment affords to exercise in the privacy of their own homes. However, conventional exercise equipment such as treadmills, stair-steppers, elliptical trainers, and stationary bicycles can be overly taxing and difficult to use for individuals who are not in the best physical shape. Furthermore, the sizes and weights of such conventional equipment make them inconvenient to keep and store. The bulky, largely metal constructions of the exercise equipment can also cause bruises and other injuries for anyone who accidentally bumps into the equipment (either during exercise or while simply walking by the equipment). Finally, the relatively complex mechanical designs of conventional exercise systems makes them expensive, even though each system is typically only useful for a particular exercise (e.g., a treadmill can only be used for walking/jogging-type activities).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a low-cost, safe system for exercise that is suitable for use by people of all fitness levels.